Le cristal de la lance
by Tar-Celebrian
Summary: Petit one-shot à propos de Shihodo et ses pensées sur ce qui l'entoure, sa condition, le Clan Mibu... Elle est une femme qui, du fait de son passé, peut porter un regard désabusé sur la situation de crise de son Clan.


_Voici un petit one shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà. Je tiens à préciser que je ne lis pas les scans et que la fin est donc directement sortie de mon petit cerveau en ébullition. Mais le personnage m'a tellement impressionnée que je voulais quelque peu approfondir mes connaissances à son sujet... La mise en page est étrange, je vous le concède, mais il s'agit de pensées éparses formant un tout assez vague. À son image ! Bonne lecture, et si ça vous plaît... REVIEW !_

* * *

**Le cristal de la lance**

Elle est une femme dans la force de l'âge, qui en a déjà vu de toutes les couleurs. S'il y a bien une chose dont elle est sûre, c'est qu'on ne la lui fait pas. On la surnomme la vieille. Peu lui importe. C'est aussi un aspect de sa personne.

Elle n'aime pas réfléchir longuement, encore moins se prendre la tête. Elle fait comme si rien ne l'atteignait, comme si elle portait sur le monde un regard trop désabusé pour pouvoir être remis en question. Elle aime s'allonger dans l'herbe tendre et folâtrer, sans se préoccuper de l'avenir. Elle sait qu'elle est une finitude, ce qui lui fait se sentir parfaitement à l'aise dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Elle aime taquiner les autres et se réfugie dans cette espèce de moquerie continue. Elle n'est pas oisive, mais considère qu'elle a assez travaillé comme ça pour se permettre un arrêt complet des activités. Elle reste là, seule, tranquille et détendue, à fumer une pipe qui ne l'a jamais quittée.

* * *

Elle a vécu. Son existence a été programmée et est destinée non pas à devenir poussière, mais bien à disparaître totalement de la surface de la terre, en preuve indubitable mais cruelle du fait qu'elle n'est pas et ne sera jamais humaine. Elle a été créée, soi-disant pour tromper l'ennui d'êtres supérieurs et ultimes. Destinée à rester le jouet des dieux, elle aurait dû mourir sans même percevoir l'ampleur du problème. Mais les dieux n'étaient pas aussi puissants qu'ils le prétendaient, et ont tous succombé, sans laisser d'enfant. Alors, eux, les poupées, ont pu accéder à des statuts qu'ils n'auraient même pas pu imaginer avant. Quelle ironie ! Eux, fruits de jeux, chimères vivantes, ils avaient des enfants, des petites répliques pleines de vie et d'innocence. Mais leur condition était lourde à porter. Et leur origine trop grave pour être reniée ou effacée de leur mémoire. Comme tous ceux qui partagent le secret de la création avec elle, elle a été conçue grâce au travail, aux expériences de ses anciens maîtres. Elle a tout : puissance, beauté, richesse. Mais elle n'est pas humaine. Sa vie ne sera jamais simple. 

Pourtant, toutes ces considérations métaphysiques ne l'intéressent pas. Autrefois, elle s'en est inquiétée. Autrefois, elle a lutté. Autrefois, elle a pleuré jusqu'aux larmes de sang, sur son sort, sur le sort de son peuple. Autrefois, elle a cherché avec acharnement un moyen de tous les sortir de là. Puis, elle a abandonné. Elle a baissé les bras. Seule face à trop d'horreur. Mais le vent a continué de souffler. Il a continué d'errer entre ciel et terre, sans se préoccuper de rien. Oh, comme elle avait détesté ce vent ! Comme elle l'avait haï pour sa tendre indifférence ! Elle s'en était mordu les lèvres, jusqu'au sang, pour ne pas hurler sa détresse, qui se serait de toute manière perdue dans les cieux insensibles, portée au loin par des vents cruels et insaisissables. Ses larmes s'étaient cristallisées et étaient tombées sur la lame de sa lance. Elle avait décidé que ce seraient les dernières. Puis, elle avait des morts à enterrer. Ceux qui l'avaient aidé, ou qui avaient simplement été utilisés. Elle avait perdu son rang et son poste. C'était inévitable. Elle le savait, mais ça lui avait quand même fait mal. C'était la fin de sa gloire. Encore qu'elle ne se souciait pas de sa propre gloire, mais plutôt de faire avancer les choses dans le bon sens. Et sans cette position suprême qu'elle occupait, comment continuer à lutter ? Elle n'était plus au faite de sa puissance, il y en avait d'autres. D'autres plus jeunes qu'elle, qui l'avaient remplacée. Elle pensait ne jamais les voir, encore moins leur parler, mais son successeur avait de l'envergure. Il l'avait impressionnée par son extraordinaire maturité, sa force et sa douceur. Et surtout, par son maudit pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. Même si elle ne l'avouait pas, elle était sûre qu'il n'avait même pas du utiliser son don pour la comprendre. Il était doté d'un discernement profond des gens et des choses. Alors elle l'avait laissé l'appeler _grande sœur_, sans jamais lui laisser voir que, finalement, ce surnom lui plaisait bien.

Petit à petit, ceux qui avaient vécu à son époque étaient morts. Mais pas elle. Elle, elle survivait. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle avait au moins deux choses à faire. Continuer de veiller sur les morts et tenir une promesse. Une promesse qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment comprise, une promesse à laquelle elle tenait. Mais qui faisait directement référence au passé qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier. Un des seuls hommes qui avaient réussi à la troubler. Un des seuls qu'elle porte en trop haute estime pour feindre l'indifférence. Mais un trop grand fossé les sépare. Elle est à son service, elle est une _poupée_, alors qu'il est l'incarnation du divin sur terre, le maître, le Roi Rouge. Tout au plus peut-elle lui assurer une garde sans faille, ou lui tenir une promesse qu'il a sûrement déjà oubliée, mais qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.

Elle n'a pas d'enfants. Plus de famille. Ou plutôt si. Elle a Julian. Il a beaucoup perdu, comme elle, dans cette révolte contre ce qu'ils ne peuvent changer, et a aussi renoncé. D'un certain côté, il a même plus perdu qu'elle. Parce qu'elle se souvient. Elle était là, quand sa femme est morte. Il ne faut pas oublier que celle qui partageait la vie de Julian était une de ses subordonnées. Elle la connaissait très bien aussi. Et elle s'était toujours étonnée que le Roi Rouge ne la tue pas elle aussi, car en tant que Chef des Quatre Sages, elle aurait du prévoir, prévenir et arrêter son geste. Mais ça, elle en aurait été incapable. Tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, c'est tenter d'empêcher Julian de sombrer définitivement. Il avait des enfants, il l'avait elle. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Mais elle comprend sa peur de perdre plus. Justement, il a des enfants. Justement, il l'a elle. Ils ont renoncé. Ils en ont conscience, et cela leur coûte. Mais ils sont trop intelligents pour se voiler la face. Il est le seul qui la comprend, le seul qui a le droit de la réconforter, le seul qui n'ait pas oublié qu'elle vit, au fond de son trou, et qu'elle attend. Comme lui. Un souffle nouveau.

Elle découvre les secrets du Clan dans toute leur horreur. C'est que tout ce qui est indésirable tombe dans le labyrinthe dont elle est la maîtresse. Des ratés, des intrigants, des ignorants, des malheureux… Elle en laisse survivre quelques uns. Certains ratés sont devenus fous et hantent le labyrinthe souterrain, traquant tous ceux qui ont le malheur de tomber dans son royaume. Elle sait quelles sont les atrocités qui s'y perpètrent, mais elle ne se lève pas en signe de protestation. Elle reste dans son domaine. À quoi bon ? Tout espoir est vain. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur quand elle voit la nièce de celui qui la surnommait _grande sœur_ errer dans les ténèbres des sous-sols. La petite, qui aurait dû avoir une belle vie, loin des tracas et des jeux du pouvoir, est visiblement manipulée. Ses souvenirs sont en lambeaux, son corps reste dans un état stationnaire, proche de l'adolescence, alors qu'elle aurait déjà dû être à l'image de sa mère. Elle sait que la petite possède la force de son père, elle le voit bien. Mais elle ne comprend pas que l'on profite de l'innocence d'un enfant. Elle connaît toutes les malversations et toutes les sauvageries dont sont capables les siens, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela allait jusqu'à impliquer leurs propres enfants. Elle est écoeurée. Mais elle ne proteste pas. Elle n'en souffle mot à quiconque. Elle garde un lieu défendu, et tout ce qui s'y déroule est placé sous le sceau du secret. Elle ne tentera rien.

Puis, un jour, elle le rencontre. Celui en qui Muramasa a placé tout son espoir. Et elle est déçue. L'enfant qui promettait tant est moins fort que prévu. Elle grogne, et lui rappelle sa dette. Le soi-disant espoir est responsable de la correction monumentale que lui a infligée celui à qui elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être attentive. Pour avoir aidé celui qui l'appelle si candidement _grande sœur_. Trois mois sans bouger, à attendre une régénération complète de son organisme. Trois mois où elle frôle la mort, même si elle refuse encore de l'admettre. Tout ça pour que l'enfant devenu homme n'en vale pas la peine. Elle meurt d'envie de le tuer, mais renonce. Elle a déjà dit qu'elle ne s'occuperait plus de rien. Le vent souffle… Loin d'elle. Puis, il l'attaque de front. Même Kusanagi, l'esprit de sa fière lance, est surpris. En combattant contre lui, elle se sent revivre. Elle a l'impression de pouvoir redémarrer. Elle croit qu'elle peut reprendre la lutte. Que tout n'est pas perdu, parce qu'un nouveau souffle jaillit sur la terre des Mibus. Il est temps de tenir sa promesse.

Mais elle est faible. Et Il est fort. C'est bien un représentant de la race supérieure. Un de ceux qui les ont créés, eux, les _poupées_. Combien elle hait ce mot ! Son brave Kusanagi tente de le tuer, mais c'est peine perdue. Au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait bien, pourtant. C'était si évident ! Mais elle est en paix avec elle-même. Elle a osé. Elle a tenu sa promesse. Elle a le courage de faire face, de ne pas fuir. Elle est sortie de son territoire, de sa tanière, de son refuge, pour aller mourir de sa main. Le Vent nouveau qui souffle caresse son visage, et c'est sans regret qu'elle attend le coup qui va la faire disparaître. Mais le coup ne vient pas. Une gamine, qui a déjà l'ébauche corporelle d'une femme sublime, s'est interposée. Elle ne la connaît pas. Elle sait juste qu'elle fait partie de la bande de l'Espoir. Une _humaine_, qui croit dur comme fer que les forces telles que l'amitié ou l'amour peuvent tout changer. Elle a bien envie de rire. Elle l'aurait certainement fait, si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique. L'amitié ! L'_amour_ ! Ridicule. Mais… c'est un ridicule auquel elle se laisse prendre. Après tout, comment qualifier autrement son comportement des dernières heures ? Attaquer le maître de son clan… elle devait être sérieusement atteinte pour y songer sérieusement. Le Vent souffle toujours. Et elle sait que finalement, elle a elle aussi envie de tenter le coup. De croire au ridicule, à l'impossible. Au risque de subir une nouvelle déception. Mais elle veut essayer. Et comme preuve de sa détermination, elle met sa vie en jeu.

* * *

Tout est fini. Depuis longtemps. Comme toujours, ce sont les autres qui sont morts, mais pas elle. Elle a survécu. À se demander si elle ne devrait pas changer son surnom pour adopter celui de Survivante. Elle n'a plus rien à faire. Elle ne se sent plus obligée de veiller sur les morts, puisqu'elle a trouvé la paix. Et elle a tenu sa promesse. Kusanagi est las de combattre, et ça lui convient parfaitement. Pour la première fois, elle se sent libre. Elle n'a plus aucune contrainte. Elle vit comme bon lui semble. Elle se laisse porter par le Vent. Les jeunes de la génération suivante redressent le clan. Son ancien combat a été remporté. Par d'autres qu'elle-même, mais remporté tout de même. Elle est en paix. Plus rien ne peut la troubler. Le rire est de retour en terre Mibu. L'or des maisons, l'éclat irréel et paradisiaque de l'endroit colle vraiment à l'atmosphère du lieu. Il n'y a plus d'apparences, seulement la vérité exposée au su et au vu de tous. Elle est maintenant insaisissable, et décide seule de ceux qu'elle va laisser l'approcher. Les enfants sont revenus et certains recherchent sa compagnie, devinant ce qu'elle a à leur apprendre. Mais elle n'a pas l'étoffe d'une mère, et se débrouille pour leur échapper. De fait, elle a plus l'envergure d'un Sage. Le titre qu'elle a autrefois porté s'est maintenant vérifié. Elle accepte uniquement ceux en qui elle retrouve l'esprit calme et serein de celui qui s'était habitué à l'appeler _grande sœur_. Ceux qui portent le Vent de demain… 


End file.
